The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, the campers had to go out into the forest and find Larry! And no, I didn't do anything with him! I'm getting sick of getting angry emails from fans about that!" (groans) "But on a more lighter note, Dawn tried to keep Mal from controlling Mike's body, and Mal and Scarlett got into a giant fight, but not as massive as the one Scarlett and Courtney got in!" (chuckles) "That'll get some hits on the web! Dawn won invincibility, and Mal and Mike were finally eliminated! With four players remaining, and only two episodes left, there's no telling what's going to happen here on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- On the balcony of the Spa Hotel, Dawn is speaking to a yellow bird. Dawn: "What's that, little one? Mike's getting help and support from the others?" (bird chirps) "That's wonderful!" Then she saw that Scarlett was next to her. Scarlett: "I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you! I don't want to be at your throat, I don't want you to be at my throat, I just wanted to have a civil conversation with you!" Dawn: "Okay then." Scarlett: "We haven't had the most stable friendship, but I think we need to put aside our differences if we're going to have a shot at the prize!" Dawn: "Why would I help you?" Scarlett: "Why wouldn't you? If you eliminate me, your chances of winning are slim. There's a couple who won't vote each other out, so that's two already, if we vote together, then we can force a tiebreaker!" Dawn: (Confessional) "Part of me says I should get rid of Scarlett. She's knocked out all of my friends in this game, but she does have a point, to get rid of Scarlett and keep the couple, it might be a mistake!" (sighs sadly) "I want to win, but not if it goes against my values!" Chris: (voice) "Attention campers, please report to the mess hall for a special pancake buffet in honor of making it to the semifinals!" -- Then everyone was in the mess hall. Then Scott and Courtney are served pancakes by Chef Hatchet. Chef: "Here you go maggots! Be grateful I went through the trouble of making them." Courtney: "Uh, thanks." Then Scott and Courtney sit down and eats the pancakes. Scott: "Mmm-mmmm! My ma made good pancakes back on the farm. Still needs syrup." Scott pours some on his pancakes. Courtney: (confessional) "Beside from Scott's eating habits, I'm glad I'm the last original cast member on this island! Yes! But there's still Dawn to deal with, and Scarlett. Normally I would vote out Scarlett but Dawn is a bigger threat..." Then Scarlett and Dawn sit down also, joining the couple. Scarlett: "So, final four, huh Courtney? Bet you're finally happy to reach it again?" Scott: (mouth full) "Hey, I've been on the final four too." Courtney: (to Scarlett) "Yeah, but I'm going to give it what I got this time and I'm not holding back!" Then Chris enters the mess hall. Chris: "Good morning campers. So, guess it's finally the final four at last? Bet you're excited for this week's biggest challenge yet?" Dawn: "And by big, you mean extremely dangerous, unsafe and harmful..." Chris: "All that and much more! Just think, by the end of this episode, the finale will occur!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Well duh, I knew I'd make it to the end, I'm just surprised Courtney and Scott made it!" Dawn: (Confessional) "I'm really happy to have made it this far, all while I helped out my new friends!" Courtney: (Confessional) "Yeah, I'm glad I'm in the final four again, and as of now, it's my game to lose" Scott: (Confessional) "I'm in the final four again, I think that's a curse!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "Luckily, I'm up against a farmer, an animal whisperer and a CIT who's supposed athletic prowess is starting to look like a one time miracle! I mean look at her competition at the time, Lindsay, Beth, Harold, Justin?" (scoffs) "No wonder she hasn't won immunity yet, the All Stars are better physical threats!" Dawn: (Confessional) "The money would be nice, but I haven't decided what I'd spend it on if I won it!" Courtney: (Confessional) "I know exactly what I'll do when I win the money, I'll use it to pay for Law school!" Scott: (Confessional) "It was at this point that I was injured and mauled by that shark, I really hope he doesn't return!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "They may as well just give me the check right now, those other three don't even have half the strategic game I had!" Dawn: (Confessional) "All I'm hoping is that Scarlett is out, sure my odds of winning will be small, but better them than her!" Courtney: (Confessional) "Sure Scarlett has played a good game so far, but she's not going to win in a vote!" Dawn: (Confessional) "I just hope I don't get eliminated because I'll be a threat in a vote." Scarlett: (Confessional) "That whole vote is just a seed I'm planting in their brains, knowing Chris it'll probably be a physical challenge, and if I'm going to win it, I'm going to have to get Dawn and Courtney against each other, thus I'll force a tie, and hopefully, Dawn will win it. After all, the only strength she has is her ability to talk to animals!" -- A while later, everyone was at Pahkitew Island, standing next to the mountain. Chris: "Okay then, since we're back on Pahkitew Island and in homage to last season and last final four challenge, you four will climb Mount McLean, avoid dangerous traps and reach to top to get the white flag, and the last one behind will be eliminated. So anyway questions?" Courtney: "Yeah, I got one, why do you rehash those challenges? Most of them are the same as before! I call it lazy!" Chris: "Hey it's called paying homage to past seasons! No need to be a know-it-all!" Courtney fold her arms, as Chef toss the players, helmets and backpacks. Chris: "You can work alone or in teams of two." (then he blows the bullhorn) "GO!!!" Then Scott, Courtney, Dawn and Scarlett run up the path. Courtney: "Okay! This is the penultimate challenge here! I'm not giving up!" Scarlett took Dawn away from the other two. Dawn: "Look, if you want to work together, that's fine, but we're going to do this fairly, not unfairly!" Scarlett: "You know this reminds me of the beginning of a conversation that happened last season, between Sky and Sugar, but unlike that conversation, I'm not going to listen to you!" Dawn: "Well then I'm leaving!" Dawn tried to leave but noticed that she was handcuffed to Scarlett. Dawn: (groans) "Just don't hurt me!" -- Meanwhile, Scott and Courtney are trying to go as fast as they can. Courtney: "Hurry up! If we don't win this challenge we can't go to the finale together!" Scott: "I'm going as fast as I can!" Courtney: "Not fast enough! Scarlett and Dawn are getting closer to us!" (sees them handcuffed to each other) "And apparently Chris decided to handcuff them!" Suddenly, a large T.V. screen appeared next to them. Chris: "That wasn't me, but this is!" He pressed a button which made a couple of robot alligators appear. The alligators roared and Scott screamed. Scott: "Alligators!" Scott and Courtney ran for it with the alligators in pursuit, until they've reach a cliff with pillars to get across. Scott: "Oh great, we have to get across that?!" Courtney: "Guess so." (holds Scott's hand) "Let's go!" Then the couple jump on the pillars and got across the chasm. Courtney: "DUCK!" They both duck as a log swung by. Then Scarlett and Dawn appeared, making less room for the quartet. Scarlett: "Excuse us fellow competitors, but we must get across before you two, here carry this!" (hands Dawn a small remote) Scarlett pushes the couple off the pillar. Dawn: "Scarlett, what the heck? They could die!" Scarlett took out a lighter and a stick of dynamite and dropped it into the chasm. Dawn: (gasps) "You're mentally ill, I tell you, mentally ill!" Scarlett: "Whatever," (unlocks the handcuffs and pushes Dawn down into the chasm) "I've got a game to win!" Scarlett starts running away from the chasm. At the top of the mountain, Chris and Chef are watching the whole thing unfold. Chris: "You think we should help them?" Chef: "Nah, they've been through worse!" Scarlett: (calling out to them) "No they haven't!" -- At the bottom of the chasm, the other three are trying to escape the chasm. Scott: "Seriously? SERIOUSLY?!?!" Courtney: "That Scarlett is going to get it!" Dawn: "We have to work together to stop her!" Courtney: "Well then, any ideas?" Dawn: "Hmmmm...." Dawn looked around to find a way to get out, then she got an idea. Soon, she was standing on top of Courtney's shoulders, trying to get out of the chasm. Scott: (straining) "Hurry up! I don't think I can handle any more pressure!" Courtney: "Just deal with it!" Scott: (Confessional) "I would tell her off...but I am not getting dumped!" Then Dawn got a hold of the edge of the pillar and climbed up. Dawn: "Hmm, I wonder why that dynamite hasn't gone off yet!" Suddenly, the dynamite exploded, causing the couple to be flung to where Scarlett was. Scarlett: "Ah come on! Now how is that scientifically possible?" Then she punched the couple before running off. -- At the pillar, Dawn was being confronted by one of the robot alligators. Dawn: "Now, now, just because your a robot, doesn't mean you should be mean. Besides, if you help me, I'll let you eat someone else who will be much more filling!" The alligator agreed and allowed Dawn to ride on his back. Dawn: "Thank you. Let's go!" Then the alligator flew off, carrying Dawn. -- Chris: "I thought they were programmed not to show emotions!" Chef: "Don't look at me, you had the interns work on those robots!" -- Meanwhile Scarlett arrived at a cave, where robot bears are resting. Then she got out an EMP bomb and toss it as the bears are electrocuted and shut down. Scarlett: (chuckles) "Weak minded robots." Then Scarlett run off, as Scott and Courtney arrived too. Scott: "Looks like Scarlett got her hands full." Then the robot bears got up and growled. Courtney: "Oh Come On!!!" Then Scarlett is walking to the upper path, until she reached a rock wall. Scarlett: (smirks) "Time for a bit of coming." Before she can climb... ???: "Stop right here Scarlett!!!" She turn to see, Dawn on the alligator flying, folding her arms and angry. Scarlett: "So, you finally decided to catch up huh?" Dawn: "I don't want to fight you, but I will stop you from reaching the finale!" Scarlett: "Ha ha ha ha ha!!! You're a fool Dawn! What chance you have against me?" Dawn: "I have just as much chance as anyone else! I participated the least out everyone else who was in this season, yet I'm still here!" Scarlett: "Yes, through dumb luck and the fact that nobody thinks of you as a threat!" Dawn: "No, it's because I've helped out a lot of people, some of whom are still here!" Scarlett: "As I recall